Built Up Feelings - Obi-Wan Kenobi Love Story
by bb4ever1000
Summary: 11 years ago, Princess Arabella of Gala met Knight Jinn and his Padawan Obi-wan kenobi in time of crisis, and now they meet again. Some things are the same, some different, but one things for sure – their feelings have escalated. Follows events of Episodes 1, 2 and 3. Arabella x Obi-wan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Ship Crashes

The ship was ice-cold, stale, and un-moving. Not a whisper could be heard, not a breeze to be felt. It was almost melodic to Arabella's petite ears, and she was accustomed to living with loud audio ranging as her surroundings.

The sheer silence was almost comforting to her, as if it were a blanket, warm to her heart and companionable. Truth be told, it'd been some time since she'd felt so at peace, since she was 13, her life had been a hectic mess of lies and illness. The only comfort she was ever circumferenced to was the embraces her half-sister Elan gave her. Not even Arabella's own mother, Veda, offered such comfort, and this disappointed Arabella.

Her mother favoured Arabella's brother over her! The same brother that had betrayed and tried to overthrow Veda! It was infuriating to Arabella, and this unsettled the peace that had overcome her.

She had been sent on a trip to Coruscant as an ambassador of her mother, who was Queen of their planet of Gala. Galu, Gala's capital city, was on a shortage of refined Thorilide, which was used for the manufacturing of their starships. The substance made the shock absorber for the turbo laser canons, and without a large supply, Galu would run short of starships.

The trip was a necessity, though Arabella wasn't keen on having to make the trip herself, but her duties were hers, and one day her mother simply wouldn't be around anymore, so Arabella required this practice.

Suddenly, the audio of blaring sirens rang throughout the entirety of the ship, and two guards rushed into the common room of which Arabella confusedly sat in.

"What's happening?!" she shouted in her maximum volume, in hopes that the guards would hear her. In that moment the ship shook, sending Arabella flying in a tumbling motion to the floor. The lights continuously blinked on and off, and panic thrust underneath Arabella's flesh, and danced in her veins frantically.

A guard rushed to her side and raised her from the pristine polished floor before he yelled back "the ships under attack, Milady!"

She could barely hear his voice over the alarms that sounded like the horn of a juggernaut. Blaring. Unceasing. Crippling her thoughts and assaulting her ears, though she managed to make out his speech, and she flushed in fear.

Her face drained of colour, resulting her in a shade paler then the skin of a ghost. What starts as a contortion of her stomach becomes a feeling of being smothered by an invisible hand. Her breathing becomes erratic, deep, and then shallow. She fights it. She fights the feeling as her body writhes to be free or shut down entirely.

Ignoring the guards be forth her, she bolts down the crew passage and inside the cockpit, the pilot and his co-pilot were frantically flicking away at switches when she entered. Peering out the cockpit window, she captures a glimpse of a dark ship, of which overshadowed the smaller ship that she flew in. It loomed over their transport, and casted a dark shadow throughout the entirety of the ship. Fear pulled within her heart, but as did adrenaline, so instead of cowering in fear, she took action.

"Try and get out of their sight!" she demanded loudly into the pilots ear, as the alarms screeched throughout the cockpit.

He barely heard the Princess' yell as their vessel swerved to avoid the onslaught of enemy fire, but the pilot and his comrade were far more used to piloting slimmer, and speedier freighters, and the bulkiness of this one led to their downfall, quite legitimately, as one of the bolts clipped the discuss centre, sending them into a downwards spiral.

"Hold on!" the pilot yelled, trying to stabilize the engines but failing horribly as the isolated land grew closer and closer to impact. Arabella came to the realization that it was end, there was no possible way she could survive this, and so she braced herself for the impact.

As the ship finally made contact with the ground and it exploded around them, sending Arabella into a world of blackness and numbness. The force of the explosion expelled herself and the crew through the transparisteel pane of the cockpit.

She was disorientated before she even sustained the concussion that had her drifting in and out of consciousness. She was fleetingly aware of the bloody taste in her mouth but she couldn't figure out what it was. Constantly she was rewarded with more pain, and she soulfully prayed that she would die already, and be free of this devastating pain. Eventually she faded into darkness, oblivion overcame her and she no longer had the sense of feeling. With that she drifted into unconsciousness.

She didn't know she may have just changed the course of history.

XXX

 _She lived in the Grand Palace of Gala, an impressive, sprawling white building with two tall towers. Surrounding the windows and inlaid in the tower spires were sparkling blue azurite crystals and gems in mosaic patterns. The roof was gilded. Together the gold roof and glittering mosaics made the Palace shimmer, as if it weren't quite real._

 _13-year-old Arabella awaited the Jedi at the threshold of the house, at the top of the stairway that led through the front doorway._

 _She was dressed in elegant attire. Boring a lavender and baby blue maxi gown with long billowing sleeves. On her petite feet was a similar shade of baby blue hued slip-ons, trimmed with a golden palette. Her waist was embraced with a silver band, and on her neck she wore a shimmering golden choker. Her short, platinum blonde hair shook in the breeze, and she bore a kind smile as the two Jedi made their way up the staircase._

 _She noticed how they were of opposing ages, the eldest circa his late 40's, and the younger seemed to be her age. The height difference wasn't as dramatic as their ages, though, as it seemed the younger Jedi was quite tall for his age range._

Cute _she also observed of the younger one of the two. He had stunning blue eyes, and as he waltzed through the cascading gleam of the sun they faltered to a more hazel shade. He was well proportioned to, she came to notice, and had auburn coloured hair that was trimmed closely to the head, and tucked behind his ear was a braid._

 _Arabella may have had her icy-blue eyes dancing over the younger Jedi maybe a moment to long, because in an instant the situation grew awkward. In an attempt to waver it off, Arabella played the role her mother had given her._

 _"_ _Welcome, Jedi" she bowed lowly, showing her recognition of their superiority._

 _Respectfully, they bowed just as well "thank you, your majesty"_

 _Arabella was a Princess after all – she was just as superior as the Jedi were._

 _"_ _I trust your walk here was pleasant?" she questioned in a polite manner, recalling how they had declined the offer of being driven to the Palace in one of her mother prized cloud cars._

 _"_ _Indeed, they weather is particularly nice today" the elder of the Jedi awed, his grey-blue orbs flickered as they gazed into the clear blue sky._

 _"_ _Yes, it is. I suppose your awaiting to meet with my mother?" Arabella kindly asked, not wishing to small talk any longer._

 _The elder Jedi simply nodded, and Arabella led them away from the Palace threshold and down vast hallways to the receiving room, where Queen Veda of Gala awaited them. She was dressed in a gown of shimmersilk that appeared to change colour as she moved. Varied shades of blue and green were sewn in fluttering panels that appeared and disappeared as she strode forward to great the two Jedi. Her golden headdress was studded with turquoise and emerald crystals._

 _As her mother made her way across the room elegantly, Arabella noticed how the elder Jedi radiated a rather shocked depiction on his face. And it wouldn't take a genius to know why._

 _The Jedi bowed to the Queen respectfully and in greeting._

 _"_ _I welcome the Jedi to Gala" the Queen announced. Regardless of her situation, her voice sounded with firm authority._

 _"_ _We have brought a shipment of bacta as a gift," the eldest Jedi announced, and Arabella sighed lightly in relief. Recently, Gala had a shortage of bacta, the medicinal product that healed and saved lives. Without bacta on Gala, the Galacians simply would be doomed. "We left it at the space-port loading dock"._

 _"_ _It is desperately needed here" Veda praised in a glad tone "thankyou, I'll arrange to have it distributed to the med centres"._

 _Her ice-blue eyes, the shade of ice shadows, just as Arabella's, read of only relief and gratitude._

 _Suspiciously, Arabella subtly eyed the eldest of the two Jedi, who wore his shoulder-length brunette locks into a half up half down doe. He seemed quizzical, and it seemed Arabella wasn't the only one who'd captured the Jedi's stare. Boldly, Arabella's mother captured his gaze, with sharp knowing eyes._

 _"_ _Yes" she assured him softly, "you are right, I am dying"._

 _Arabella shifted on her feet, uncomfortable, and sorrowful. All she was was sadness, every other emotion pushed from her being. Where there was the love, the light, the laughter was an aching hollowness. When the sadness comes her previous appetite is ash on the floor. The urge to cry comes and goes, chaotic, powerful, spilling hot tears. In-between the floods it sits heavy on her heart. She desperately craves to curl up and refuse to move like her body wants. Because the most terrifying and sad thing in the world is hearing your own parent, of whom you'd thought was invincible, announce that they're dying._

 _Arabella had only discovered this recently, and ever since she'd been quieter, her often bubbly personality vanished like water to a flame._

 _"_ _My condition simplifies meetings such as this" the Queen continued, waving a jewelled hand "I can be direct, and I hope you will be the same"._

 _"_ _We are always direct" Qui-gon responded. Veda simply nodded, lowering herself into a gilded chair and gestured for the Jedi to do so as well._

Time to get to business.

XXX

 _"_ _What is your name, Jedi?"_

 _Arabella approached the younger Jedi in the eating area, who hadn't seemed to notice her presence. Mildly startled, he swiftly turned his head, and their eyes met for a few seconds before either spoke._

 _His pupils seemed rather large in the dark lighting, as evening had overcome Gala. It depicted a dreamier gaze in his eyes, yet earlier when she'd first seen him he'd had a more electric look in his eyes. She'd confirmed with herself that she found herself liking both._

 _"_ _Obi-wan kenobi, your highness"_

Obi-wan, _she hummed within her thoughts – she liked the name._

 _"_ _Please don't call me that" she protested against the superior title, she preferred to be treated equally to other inhabitants of the galaxy, and she found that she would never feel that way unless her pupils gave her a regular title. "Call me Arabella"._

 _"_ _Very well" he agreed without protest "Arabella"._

 _She liked the way her name sounded in his voice, is sounded… almost_ sweet.

 _She approached him further "when did you become a Knight, Obi-wan?" she questioned in hopes to trigger a conversation._

 _He immediately shook his head "oh, I'm not a Knight yet. I'm still a Padawan"_

 _Quizzically, Arabella tilted her head lop-sidedly, she knew nothing of these Padawans._

 _"_ _A Padawan is a_ _Force-sensitive_ _adolescent whose trained in the_ _Jedi Order_ _to one day become a_ _Jedi_ _"_ _Obi-wan began, and when Arabella nodded, beckoning for him to continue, he gladly took the opportunity "Padawans begin as_ _Jedi younglings_ _, and are trained in classroom settings with multiple students and a teacher. After reaching a certain age, Padawans are normally apprenticed to a_ _Jedi Knight_ _or_ _Jedi Master_ _, just as I'm apprenticed to my Master, beginning their one-on-one training. Apprentices often go on missions with their masters as part of this one-on-one training, which I suppose is what I'm doing at the moment. Padawans have these braids" Obi-wan paused to tug at his auburn braid that tucked behind his ear "in recognition of their apprenticeship, when they take the trials and become full fledged Jedi Knights they cut it off with a light saber"._

 _As shocking as it was to Arabella, she found what Obi-wan was saying interesting, maybe it was just that it was him saying it that made her so intent on listening, but she was fascinated._

 _"_ _Intriguing" she admitted to him, quirking a defined eyebrow._

 _His grey-blue orbs brightened at that "really?". At the temple, it seemed that no one wanted to hear what Obi-wan had to say, not even his own master._

Who is this girl? _He thought, sure, he knew very well who she was, but she was so different from what he'd been expecting from the Galacian princess. He'd suspected her to be similar to her brother Beju, not so.._ genuine _... not so kind._

 _And so shall it stay put, a smile eternally stained upon his lips, whatever it was, this_ girl _triggered a joy within him he never usually had the pleasure of feeling, and it seemed she triggered it by simply existing, by simply being within his presence._

 _"_ _Tell me about yourself, Arabella" he returned the enthusiasm she offered him, but politely she declined._

 _"_ _No, I'd much rather hear about your story"_

 _He hesitated at first, what if she judged him on his anger issues, but then, what if she helped him. She didn't appear to be the type of girl to judge, the aura that billowed amongst her was pure and humble._

 _"_ _Please" she added._

 _For a moment, they stared into one another eyes, and he wasn't looking at a privileged princess – no. He was gazing down on a distraught young girl with a dying mother, a girl desperate to be seen as an equal. He realized in that moment that she was not only physically attractive on the outside, but her soul was coated in a shimmering gold paint of purity and genuiness. Her soul was even more beautiful then her face._

 _And he found that he could never decline her pleads._

 _"_ _Sure" he replied._

XXX

 **Hey guys!**

 **Enjoyed this chapter? Favourite, follow, and review! It feeds my fingers to write and gets you guys chapter in a nick of time.**

 **Arabella is my OC, but her family, planet etc is real, not canon, but expanded universe.**

 **I've gotten my idea from the** ** _Star Wars Jedi Apprentice_** **story** ** _The Mark Of The Crown._** **And her flashbacks will mostly be from that timeline.**

 **Hopefully I'll have another chapter soon,** **but until then, REVIEW! ~ BB**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Awaking

 _The dining suite was beautiful, a little overdone though, as Arabella believed. It was the one of the many in the Palace, though it seemed this one had been given extra attention._

 _It shimmered impressively, the benches and walls coated in a glossy white. Surrounding the grand room were extravagant windows that reach from the pristinely polished floor to the looming ceiling. Encrusted in the walls were glittering turquoise azurite crystals and gems in mosaic patterns, similar to the outside of the Palace. The dining table was vast, large enough for 50 people or more. It was made up of a glossy substance, the bench top a mesmerizing marble. Gilded chairs surrounded the table, and it was in those chairs that Arabella and her brother sat._

 _"_ _I don't trust the Jedi" Beju repeated for the hundredth time, each time Arabella ignored him, though this time she felt as if she had a voice. It seemed that in this moment, Obi-wan had been rounding the corner, and was about to enter the dining suite, but consciousnessly and instinctively didn't, staying hidden behind the wall of which entered inside._

 _"_ _Why not? Their plenty trustworthy"_

 _Obi-wan listened in, and as much as he tried to supress it, a humble grin reached his lips._

 _Beju gasped with a bewildered expression depicted upon his face, his ice-blue eyes, the same colour of Arabella's and their mothers, darkened._

 _"_ _Did you not listen to me earlier in the chamber? I went to Phindar to negotiate the release of the bacta, but when I was bringing it back to Gala, those_ Jedi _ordered the Phindian rebels to off-load the bacta from my ship and onto theirs! And then_ they _used it as a gift to Gala from them! Pftf!" Beju spat angrily, his pale face almost transitioning to a crimson shade, and for a moment, Arabella thought his top would blow off and out of it would pour fizzling hot lava._

 _Instead she grew angry._

 _"_ _Beju! Do not act as if I'm stupid! I know that it was_ you _who caused the bacta shortage! I know how you made an agreement Syndicat for you to bring home the bacta, be a Galacian hero, and thwart the election!"_

 _For a few lengthy seconds, Beju seemed utterly taken aback, but instead of admitting himself to the truth and earning an ounce of respect from Arabella, he smirked._

 _"_ _Do you have proof?"_

 _The arrogance that overcame his personality caused Arabella to scowl at him, the two siblings truly couldn't be anymore different, Obi-wan noted. They looked very similar, they possessed identical electric blue eyes, and identical platinum hair, but their personas were opposing sides._

 _Beju's. Arrogant, greedy, selfish._

 _Arabella's. Kind, selfless, shy._

 _"_ _I'm sure there is_ some _proof" retorted Arabella angrily, "Padawan Kenobi seemed very certain that his story was accurate!"_

 _"_ _So the_ Padawan _told you!" Beju almost found the situation humorous, and Ob-wan desperately wanted to enter and support his new friend, "that really says how pathetic you are!"_

 _That was the breaking point of Arabella's patience. At that moment, she was blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tasted bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying. The anger was the vexing of her soul, and made it seem as if her veins were swelling to the point of explosion._

 _"_ _I think you've got the wrong person!" she growled, stomping to her feet, slamming her clenched fists on the table._

 _"_ _This coming from the girl who listens to a stupid Padawan for crying out loud!"_

 _She'd had enough._

 _So had Obi-wan._

 _"_ _Leave Obi-wan alone! He's wise and kind, and would be a much better ruler then you'd ever be!" Arabella hadn't a clue why she was defending Obi-wan so fiercely, but she'd truly connected to him the other night, and the days following, and would not stand to hear one negative thing said of him._

 _"_ _Your such a pathetic excuse of a sister!" Beju roared before stomping out the dining suite to his Master bedroom, the door behind him slammed with ferocious force and sent a powerful noise through the room, giving Arabella the chance to noiselessly slump to the floor in spilling tears._

 _Obi-wan observed her from the door, and guilt welled within him. He'd watched from the sidelines, a pathetic bystander, while his friend was verbally attacked by her brother. And without bidding his actions, he entered the suite subtly._

 _"_ _Arabella?" his voice was soft and quiet, but loud enough for Arabella to hear his angst, and sweetly she turned to face him._

 _"_ _I suppose you heard the whole thing" she sighed, and Obi-wan felt a knife in his heart when he saw the tears pouring from her ice-blue orbs. Her face was flushed red from either the anger, or tears, and he'd never felt so miserable._

 _He did not reply, she already knew the answer, instead he approached her._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, I should've said something"_

 _She shook her head "no, Obi-wan, it's fine. My brother is ignorant, no matter what anyone says, he doesn't listen"._

 _Obi-wan nodded, he'd let the princess speak, knowing she'd need a willing space to talk. He saw the marks of tears on her face, and soulfully wished Qui-gon was here. His Masters calm compassion soothed even the most fevered hearts._

 _"_ _Sometimes, I wonder if he's even the true heir"_

 _Obi-wan gulped, who knew very well Beju was not, Queen Veda had said it very firmly to both he and Qui-gon. Apparently, the dead King Cana had had a daughter, Elan, and it is said she was the rightful heir, that she bore the Mark Of The Crown. Qui-gon had just recently fled the Palace in search for Elan, which was against the agreement for them to come here, but Qui-gon was quite rebellious, he had told Obi-wan that Obi-wan was to fond of the rules some times._

 _Obi-wan was just very obedient. That's all._

 _"_ _That could be possible" Obi-wan mentioned, broodingly waltzing to her side._

 _When he gently touched her soft sleek shoulders, he felt the force surround her with purity, strength and peace, and he without mean, thrust into it. He crashed through like an assault._

 _It hit him like a wrecking ball, and left every trace of breath in his lungs licked away. He felt himself entwine with her and creep into the corners of her that her surroundings had forcefully hidden away. His head began to feel as if it was rocketing away as she beckoned his name in the force, even though she hadn't done so purposefully. Her voice floated amongst him, then thrust itself into the pit of his stomach so powerfully he gasped. He felt crippled, but craved the satisfactory feeling. Parts of him came alive in that moment, and his heart flared and soured. He slightly trembled, her powerful presence ravaged his core._

 _But just a swiftly as it had come, it vanished. Vanished like a ghost before the sun._

 _When he slowly was brought back to reality, he removed his hand swiftly from her shoulder, and noticed how perspiration slightly dampened his skin._

 _What had it been… he wasn't too sure. He once again wished Qui-gon were here, so he could share the experience and hear his Masters thoughts. But then again, Qui-gon probably wouldn't understand._

 _Arabella appeared to not have felt or sensed a thing in Obi-wans eyes – but she very much had, and inside her chest, her heart thumped like a rabbit or a hammer, it was erratic, and she felt as if she'd been tranced._

 _"_ _Why were you down here anyway?" she questioned him quietly, restraining the tremble within her voice._

 _He looked square into her eyes, and she felt flushed with fear all in a sudden, as he seemed so serious._

 _"_ _I think your mothers being poisoned"_

 _With that she went pale._

XXX

As Arabella roused from the heavy slumber she was first aware of the coolness of the air and it's stale fragrance. Her clothes felt as damp as a flower in the dew of the dawn. She half wonders if she was still dreaming as she sat up to take in the shafts of light that burst from the artificial lights that cowered the ceiling. But in that moment she cried in agony, and slumped back down.

She was in so much pain her complexion was ashen. Her natural glowing skin had sunken in tone to something so lifeless it was scary just to look at her. She felt more pain than a humanoid body could.

She lay on the bed, her face closed in a grimace, her skin pale and clammy. She screamed in pain, the pain that would apparently not dare leave her side, no matter how much she wished it would. The scream was not like one from a person being tortured, but worse. It had a raw quality, the realness of a person consumed by a pain that felt as if it had no end or limit.

She went quiet after a few seconds, just panting erratically.

 _Where am I? What happened?_

She had not a clue as she groaned from pain and tiredness, her eyes seemed unfocused as everything before her was a blur, and it was after a long time that she noticed the medics at the bed frantically surrounding her, probing at her body and attaching her to machines.

It was terrifying.

The adrenalin flew over her veins like a carp through the river, but she couldn't move a single muscle, not even to scream. The absolute horror completely paralysed her, and the more she thought, the more she felt utterly terrified.  
She couldn't remember being this scared in his life, in fact, she couldn't remember anything.

She feels as if she's tripping over and plummeting down a hole. The colours swirl and blend as her head becomes tilted toward the never-ending drop. The expected thump of the ground doesn't come and instead she's still falling, only now it is utterly black….

XXX

 **Good? Bad? Alright? Let me know!**

 **Next chapter we're gonna finally be getting some Obi-wan, well, 24-year-old Obi-wan rather then him as a thirteenie xD Though I have to admit he's pretty cute as a little bub.**

 **I think I'm pretty much obsessed with this fic now. Obi-wan/OC's give me life, and though I've done plenty in my past – this one truly has triggered my interest.**

 **Love you guys lots, and please please PLEASE review!**

 **~ BB**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Reunion

As Arabella's eyes open her limbs flex in shock. There is a liquid in them, around her entire body too. Tubes run up each nostril and all that meets her skin is the warm glass that surrounds. There is binding on her limbs and around her neck, and a mask plasters over her mouth to continue her breathing. She startles in her near naked body, only dressed to cover breasts and lower region.

It's a flash of shock and dread, the fluorescent liquid seeps around her, her eyes shielded by a glass visor, yet it partly obscures her vision. After the disorientation drops to a bearable level, she hear their voices – distorted by fluid and warped with fear.

At first, the feeling is more distant, yet as soon as she makes another slight motion, to her dismay she can feel the piercing objects sharply scraping against her flesh. Fighting against the urge to scream lasts long enough to provide her with the next horror. Panic seeps through, and before long, the struggle starts, with an attempt to break away from it all and to shatter the glass prison.

Every action is slow, sluggish and futile, as the tethers keep her almost locked in place using an amalgamation of agony and restraint. Seeing the struggle, a dark figure softly places their hand against the screen of glass.

"Release her" they address with a hint of warmth and worry in their voice.

"She may not be fully healed-" protested an out of sight medic.

"-Release her" the voice repeats, and with that, the tether that restrains Arabella gives way and she raises to the now open roof of the bacta tank.

XXX

The medical ward was a concrete pen with a window the size of a biscuit tin lid. It had a stagnant smell, like it's cleansed with plain water rather then disinfectant. The bed sat close to the ground, the frame baring the signs of freshly coated gloss and the mattress worryingly thin. Arabella bit her lip as a faint knock came from the door.

"Come in" she announced loudly, and as the door croaked open, from it emerged a male figure clad in robes.

Confused, Arabella knitted her defined eyebrows together, she would've thought he was a medic, but his fawn attire seemed to be a very unlikely clothing choice of a doctor. The man had wary azure orbs and wore his greying brunette hair in a half up doe.

 _There's something about him….._

In a moments click she recognized the softness of his face and the aura that radiated from his soul, Knight Jinn.

"Qui-gon!" she gasped jubilantly, for she hadn't seen the Jedi Knight in 11 years.

"Princess Arabella" he grinned warmly at her, striding across the room, "I hope you are feeling better" he added, taking a seat in the bronze sofa beside hers.

"I'm doing much better, Knight Jinn" she replied calmly and sweetly, her cinnamon eyes smiling more brightly then her lips.

"That's great to hear" he said coolly "watching your ship crash had me very worried"

"I believe it had us all worried" she replied with diplomacy hinting her voice, the way her mother had trained her to speak, "do you know of how my ship crew is doing?" she questioned hopefully.

Dismay tainted his facial expression slightly, and angst overcame her "I believe they all perished in the tragedy" he answered her softly.

" _No-one_ else survived?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. Sorrow welled within her soul and she suppressed a few tears.

"Afraid not" concluded the Jedi Knight.

They both sat silently there for a few moments, contemplating the lives lost, the silence caressed her skin like a cool summer breeze, smoothing her soul, taking away her jagged edges. It had been one hell of a rough day.

"Do you know who attacked my ship?" her diplomatic voice broke the silence that had enveloped them.

"I do not know" the revered, yet maverick and unconventional Knight responded.

"I think someone was trying to assassinate me" Arabella spoke out broodingly, and Qui-gon nodded in thought.

"I agree"

"But who'd want me dead?" she continued, the questions un-biddenly pouring from her mouth.

"I'm sure we'll discover it soon enough" Qui-gon responded before a buzz came from the comlink that clung to the neckline of his tunic.

"Yes?" Qui-gon bellowed into the communication tool, and it buzzed in return.

 _"Master, I just arrived at quarters, where are you?"_

Words rolled off the tongue of the speaker in a timbre of warmth, the melodic sounds distinctly foreign. Arabella contemplated whom the voice belonged to, as the voice appeared somewhat familiar.

"I'm in the medical ward" replied Qui-gon softly into the comm, and it buzzed again.

 _"Why in the_ blazes _are you there? What did you do to yourself this time"_ the voice cooed back from the comm, and Arabella had the incapability to suppress the humorous grin that arose upon her rosy hued lips. It seemed Qui-gon found it also funny.

"It seems I'm not the injured one this time, young one, in fact I'm here paying a visit to another patient. Perhaps you'd like to come visit her as well" Qui-gon continued to phone into the comm, and Arabella continued to hold her suspicions of who it might have been on the opposite end of the comm.

 _"Fine, I'll be there soon, which room?"_ the voice appeared mildly reluctant, and agitated, nonetheless it continued on.

"Room 1124" responded Knight Jinn intelligently, before deactivating the comm link to return his gaze to the Princess from Gala.

"So" began Arabella quizzically "tell me, Knight Jinn, what have you been up to since our parting?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I'll bore you" protested Qui-gon politely.

"Please, Knight Jinn, enlighten me" Arabella tried again.

He appeared hesitant at first, but after Arabella gave him a pleading look, he indulged into the telling of his recent adventures.

"Well, lets see. A little after the mission on Gala there was a mission, in which myself and Obi-wan"

As he began, Arabella instantaneously recalled the name of which he mentioned, that belonged to the handsome 13-year-old Padawan whom she had met so long ago when he had rescued the life of herself, and mother. Her eyes enlighten at the mention of her old friend, by the name of Obi-wan kenobi.

His words were blurred whilst she seemed dazed in memory of Padawan Kenobi, her brain retaliated the actions of her heart.

Roaring – fluttering – wandering.

She had dearly missed the boy, though she supposed after 11 years he'd been anything but a boy now. She pondered if it had really been that long, as it felt like Yesterday they'd sit beside each other in the Palace gardens _._

 _"Don't you love how the moon looks in the evening?" Arabella hummed past her soft pink lips, gazing entranced into the navy sky, scattered with blinking stars. Obi-wan looked at her though, and he broodingly gazed at her face, and how the starlight gave her a pure radiant glow._

 _Silence held for a mere second, before he soulfully agreed with her words, "do you come out here often?"_

 _She grinned kindly, a smile that embraced him with warmth, and a smile that made him, for a long moment, forget the rules of the code._

 _"I come out here at this time every night" she said softly to him, the warm breeze rustled at the Galacian flora, and blew strands of her blonde hair behind her petite ears, "it's the time when the crystallite flowers bloom, when the crescent moon appears", she sounded as if she were daydreaming, as if she were in love, and she was, with the beauty of nature. Obi-wan found it an intriguing, and attractive element to her, therefor making it his weakness. "When my mother was well, she would sing to me in this spot"._

 _She inclined her head and gently closed her eyelids, in taking the Galacian breeze, imagining and reminiscing her mothers soft hum of the tunes, before she twisted her neck so she could look to Obi-wan._

 _"Do you remember your Parents?"_

 _Obi-wan forlornly shook his head, "I wish I could, but I was just an infant when I left for the Order", then it was his turn to wistfully gaze forward to the waning crescent moon, that seemed to radiate and glow luminescently in the sky, "I sometimes wonder if joining the Jedi was a mistake, I'll never know my family, and am restricted from so many things"._

 _"Like what?" she inquired in the sweetest of all tones, sweet as honeydew._

 _"Possessions" he began, continuing to look past upon the horizon, "freedom..", he look down so he could look at the Princess, "love"._

 _Arabella looked through into his wavering blue eyes, and was almost convinced he meant her, but that was ludicrous! A Jedi such as him would never love, let alone a girl such as herself._

 _"It can't be all that bad" she reasoned, and he agreed with the nod of the head._

 _"It's not" he admitted with softness in his tone, "it has its perks"._

"Xanatos, who, with the help of a bitter Padawan, Bruck Chun, made a false assassination attempt on Yoda within the Room Of A Thousand Fountains and nearly destroyed the Jedi Temple itself. After dueling with the Dark Jedi and chasing him to Telos, myself and Obi-wan's final confrontation with Xanatos resulted in his suicide, jumping into a pool of acid instead of surrendering".

As Arabella re-entered her conversation with Qui-gon, she found herself utterly confused by the Knight's speech, clearly due to the fact that she hadn't been listening in her reminiscing. He seemed to be speaking of one by the name of Xanatos, and by the sounds, he seemed to be the enemy.

"Shortly after, we were faced with troubles of the past yet again. Vox Chun, the former Treasurer of Telos and and father of Bruck Chun, hired the lawyer Sano to prosecute Obi-wan for Bruck's accidental death. The trial that followed led my apprentice into an emotionally difficult time, even after he was cleared of the charges".

Qui-gon continued to re-tell his awes trucking adventures, of which Arabella in depthly envied.

Interrupting, Arabella spoke her thoughts "is Obi-wan ok now?".

"Well-" again, Qui-gon was interrupted, but this time by the seldom knock at the timber door.

"Well, I suppose you can ask him yourself" he grinned impishly, as the door croaked open, and emerging from it was a handsome man. And Arabella found difficulty in suppressing her gasp.

Obi-wan had grown into his features, more so then 11 years prior, his bone structure was fine and perfectly symmetrical. It was manly, and attractive. He was more striking, because with every passing year more of his inner beauty showed on his face, there was softness in his eyes and gentleness in his smile.

He was clad in tunic of beige, his pants an identical shade. His feat wore a pair of fawn boots, and his belt strapped around his waist. He bore a cloak the shade of chocolate, and the braid that he'd had 11 years ago, still was tucked behind his ear.

"Ah, Obi-wan. Do you remember Princess Arabella?".

XXX

She was beautiful in the classical way, flowing golden curls and Ivory skin. Piercing eyes of azure. She was tall and possessed the figure of a catwalk model, and she was stunning. Something radiated from within that rendered her irresistible. Men desired her and women courted her friendship.

She was disarmingly unaware of her prettiness, of how her skin was completely flawless. He doubted she used facemasks or expensive products. She was all about simplicity, making those around her relax and be happy. It was her inner beauty that lit her eyes and softened her features. When she smiled at him, he couldn't help but reciprocate the smile. To be in her company again was pleasuring – he hadn't quite noticed how dearly he'd missed the Princess of Gala.

"Ah, Obi-wan. Do you remember Princess Arabella?".

Obi-wan glanced at his dear Master, before returning his pleasured gaze on Arabella. He grinned, a grin of which Arabella found remarkably cute. But what was she thinking, the boy, more rather man, was her friend – not partner.

"Of course" he said shining a jubilant smile of which she reciprocated, but in an instant his face dropped in concern. "Why in the blazes are you in the Medical Ward, what happened?"

Her heart warmed at his concern, even if it was staged, though she doubted that prospect. She hadn't seen the Jedi in 11 years, yet he hadn't really changed.

"The Princess, along with her ship, was shot out the sky. Remarkable that she even survived" Qui-gon commented, causing Obi-wan's blue eyes to start in surprise, and even more concern.

"Well I'm glad you're alright" he admitted, woeful on what had occurred, but glad for her recovery.

"As am I" she agreed with a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through Obi-wan.

A hushed silence followed, as each member in the room contemplates upon their own thoughts, and though it seemed unusual to Arabella, as it seldom occurred on Galu, the Master and Apprentice seemed to find it as a daily occurrence, and after she broodingly thought on it, she supposed it probably was.

"Well" Qui-gon eventually broke the silence, a relief for Arabella, as she hadn't aspired to take on that awkward role, "the Council is expecting me, I'll leave you two to talk".

He arose himself from the armchair, now offering it to Obi-wan, and exited the patient room with the click of the ginger door.

"So" Obi-wan entered into the silence, turning his dreamy gaze to Arabella, who grinned kindly his way, "what's been happening with you?".

XXX

 **Hello my lovelies!**  
 **I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter, and am eager to write the following. Obi-wan is amazing, but Obi-wan with a love interest is even better! I basically gives me life.**  
 **Please favourite, follow and comment/review, it means the world to me.**  
 **Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon – but my life is fairly hectic at the moment.**  
 **~ BB**


	4. AN

I bring news…..

As most of you know, a little while ago I put all my stories on hiatus, as I simply needed to assist my family in preparation for our move. And now, with less then 2 weeks left before the move, I will have to do so again.

I genuinely, and deeply, apologize, for I would've loved to not pause my stories, but I simply have to keep my priorities straight.

Hopefully they'll be on hiatus for no more then a month, but I hold no promises, other then the promise that I _will_ continue you them, it's just the matter of when.

I will still be online, happy to talk with you all lovely readers, but I will have no time to update my fanfics.

~ BB


End file.
